Feelings
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: AU. She looked exactly like human. “Liar.” He stated. “I am a robot, Sasuke-sama. Read this.” Sasuke looked at her wrist. Unit #001: Haruno Sakura. "I’m programmed to take care of you." NEWEST CHAPTER UPDATED. CHAPTER 5 IS REPLACED BY A LONGER VERSION!
1. Happy

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Sasuke X Sakura

**Summary:** Sasuke sat on his wheelchair then looked at her with suspicious look. She looked exactly like human. "Liar." He stated. "I am a robot, Sasuke-sama. Read this." Sasuke looked at her wrist. _**Unit #001: Haruno Sakura. **_"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm programmed to take care of you." She smiled.

* * *

"_Do you think this will work?"_

"_I don't know. But I hope it will workout."_

"_Have you programmed her?"_

"_Yes, I have."_

_**Haruno Sakura. Unit #001. Program: take care of Uchiha Sasuke.**_

* * *

A raven haired young man looked at the horizon blankly. He just woke up from his sleep.

He heard a soft knock on the door. He sighed and muttered, "Come in."

That big door was opened, revealing an old maid with her warm smile. "Good morning, Sasuke-sama." She bowed.

The said guy, Sasuke, just nodded toward her and then looked at the sky again.

"We have prepared the breakfast for you, Sasuke-sama."

"I'm not hungry…" he muttered. That old maid still had the same warm smile on her face.

"I know. But at least, why don't you eat your breakfast? It won't hurt you."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

That maid nodded and walked toward him. As she was about to grip the handles behind his chair, Sasuke stopped her.

"No. I can do it by myself." She stopped her action and then stepped backward. Sasuke grabbed the controller, and then controlled his wheelchair.

* * *

At the dining room, he didn't eat anything. He just looked at his breakfast with a bored look. He stared at his old maid. "I want to go to the backyard." He stated. That maid nodded understandingly then pushed his wheelchair to the backyard.

The other maids looked at their young master with a pity look.

"Why doesn't he eat something? His illness is getting worse everyday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. He is too stubborn, just like his late father." The other whispered.

"If his time comes too, it means there is no Uchiha left, right?"

Another old maid nodded. "Yeah. Poor Sasuke-sama. After that tragic incident, he has nobody in his last lifetime…"

"What was doctor say about his condition?"

"He only has two months left. If he lucky, it can be four months."

* * *

His old maid had left him alone at the backyard. He looked at the sun and closed his eyes, trying to feel its shine.

Sasuke had everything. He rich, he had a great-looking, everything.

But, he had no one, he knew that. But why didn't he just die like his family? Why did he have to live? Moreover, his body was weak. Even the professional doctor didn't know what the heck happened in his body. They said his organs were weak; his heart, his lungs, everything. After that airplane incident, he couldn't walk anymore. He had to use the wheelchair permanently. His friends had left him one by one. It didn't affect him at all. He didn't need any friend after all.

Sasuke wanted to shout as loud as he could, to let out all of his emotion. But he failed. His lungs were too weak to handle that.

He just grumbled and ruffled his raven hair.

* * *

That day was just the same; Sasuke refused to eat his breakfast, he visited his family's graves at the backyard, and then took a nap in his bedroom.

Sasuke lied on his bed lazily, looking at the television without any attention.

_**-Knock knock-**_

"Come in…" he muttered like usual.

The door opened, revealing his loyal old maid. There was no warm smile on her face. It replaced by a nervous look.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Err… it has come…" she stated groggily. Sasuke frowned at her.

"What has come?"

"Err…" she stepped in. "It…"

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke-sama." A girl came in and the bowed politely toward her. Sasuke frowned even more. _A girl?_ She dressed like the other maids in his house. But wait. His family didn't have any young maid.

"Who are you?" he asked at last. She just smiled like before.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm here to fulfill Uchiha Mikoto-sama's request. I'm here to fulfill my duty, to take care of you." She bowed again.

His mother's request? What on earth happened?

Sasuke threw a hatred look toward her. "I don't need you. Go away."

Like before, she smiled sweetly. She really got his nerves. "I can't do that. This is my duty, to take care of you, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke twitched. "I don't care. Go away, you annoying girl." He said. He bet she would go crying out loud after he said that 'annoying' word.

But no. She just smiled. For the God's sake, she smiled like nothing happened.

"What the hell happened here? Who is this girl?!" he raised his voice and then looked at his maid.

That poor old maid gaped. "Err… well… she is… a robot, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke twitched. "A robot?"

Sakura smiled sweetly.

That old maid nodded. "Yes, robot. Mikoto-sama had requested Haruno's programmer a long time before that…" she gulped. "That incident happened."

"What for?" Sasuke tried to control his anger.

"Take care of you." She and Sakura stated in unison. Sasuke twitched even more.

Sasuke sat on his wheelchair then controlled it toward her. He looked at Sakura with suspicious look. She looked exactly like human. "Liar." He stated.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"There's no way you are a robot. Go away." He crossed his arms.

His maid was about to say something, but Sakura stopped her. She knelt before Sasuke and stretched her right hand toward him.

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I am a robot, Sasuke-sama. Read this." Sasuke looked at her wrist. There were some words on it, just like a Barbie had a 'made in China' words on its back.

_**Unit #001: Haruno Sakura**_

"No way." He looked at Sakura. They were in the same eye-level. Her green eyes were empty. Sasuke couldn't feel any breath from her.

"You don't breathing?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I don't. Like I said before, I am a robot. I'm here to fulfill Uchiha Mikoto-sama's request. I'm here to fulfill my duty, to take care of you." She repeated it again.

Sasuke looked at her eyes again. Sakura smiled sweetly at him. Sasuke closed his eyes and buried his face on his palms.

'_First my weak body, then that accident and all of my family passed away, this wheelchair, and now this annoying robot. Why I don't die already??'_

Sasuke felt his hands were removed by two soft yet cold hands of her. "It's okay, Sasuke-sama. I'm here to take care of you." She smiled.

**-tbc-**

How was it? This is my first SasuSaku fan fiction. Sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Sad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Sasuke X Sakura

**Summary:** Sasuke sat on his wheelchair then looked at her with suspicious look. She looked exactly like human. "Liar." He stated. "I am a robot, Sasuke-sama. Read this." Sasuke looked at her wrist. _**Unit #001: Haruno Sakura. **_"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm programmed to take care of you." She smiled.

* * *

"_What happened to him?"_

"_I don't know… But I think his time is only two months left."_

"_Two months? Are you kidding me, Doctor?"_

"_I'm serious… If he's lucky, maybe his time will be four months left."_

"…_I hope he'll be lucky…"_

* * *

"Sasuke-sama…"

Sasuke growled and then rolled to other side. That voice kept calling him over and over again. Sasuke buried his head below his pillow and then groaned. "Go away…"

He felt that his pillow was taking away from his grip. He opened his eyes angrily.

A pair of green eyes met his. It was Sakura.

Sasuke placed his both palms on his face. "So this is not a nightmare… This is real…" he grumbled.

Sakura smiled at him although he couldn't see her. "What do you mean? Get up, Sasuke-sama…" She gripped his wrists and pulled him up.

Sasuke wriggled his wrists from her grip. "I can get up by myself. Let me go." He ordered.

But Sakura was a stubborn, as stubborn as Sasuke. She gripped his wrists again and trying to pull him up.

"Get up, Sasuke-sama. Get up now." She demanded in her cheerful tone. Sasuke grumbled at her annoying voice and gave up at the end.

Sakura smiled and stretched a hand toward him. Sasuke frowned at her.

"What now, robot?" he raised an eyebrow. Sakura's smile was disappeared at his word. But Sasuke just ignored her. After a few seconds, her smile was back.

"Come on. I'll help you to sit on this wheelchair." She said. Sasuke stared at her stretched hand and snorted.

"No, thanks." He stated coldly.

He gripped the arm of the wheelchair and pulled it toward him. He got up difficultly from his bed. When Sasuke was about to stand, he began unsteady. Sakura grabbed his hands in hurry to help him, but Sasuke slapped her hands away.

Sakura stepped back, watching her master controlled the wheelchair away.

* * *

"Ah, good morning Sasuke-sama." His maids greeted him. Sasuke just nodded. He stared at his loyal old maid.

"Why did you let that annoying robot to wake me up?" he asked. She bowed nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama. She insisted to wake you up. I already told her for just knock the door. What did she do to wake you up, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke eyed his vanilla milk uninterestedly. "Well, she—,"

"I came into his room, and I woke him up by shaking his shoulder. Am I wrong?" Sakura approached them then stood beside Sasuke.

All of the maids gaped at her answer. She dared to cut their master's word. Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What?" But they said nothing.

Sasuke took a short glace at Sakura and then sighed. "I think I already lost my appetite."

When he was about to grip the controller, it was Sakura's turn to slap his hand away. Again, all the old maids gasped at them.

Sasuke looked up at her. Sakura smiled as if nothing happened.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura shrugged at him.

"Nothing. Well, I won't allow you to control your wheelchair with this controller anymore. I'm here to take care of you, don't you remember? So, this is my job." She stated as she gripped the holders behind the chair. "What do you think these holders were made for?"

Sasuke was about to protest, but Sakura shushed him. Sasuke grumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Then they left.

A maid commented, "She sure is impudent, huh?" She shook her head.

Sasuke's loyal old maid laughed. "Yeah, she is. But I never see Sasuke-sama showed emotions like that since that accident."

Another maid nodded. "You're right. I think her presence will lighten him up."

They laughed in agreement after she stated that.

A maid picked up his uneaten breakfast, but footsteps sound stopped her. "Aa…Wait up! Don't pick up his breakfast. I'll take that." Sakura said as she came toward them. They stared at her.

"What will you do to that meal and that jacket?" A maid stared at a hanging jacket on Sakura's arm.

"Oh, the temperature is so cold outside. But he insisted to stay there. This meal… I'll feed him, of course. See you." She waved at them then brought the tray with her.

They gaped. _Feed him?_

* * *

Sasuke stared at his large backyard. Sakura told him not to go anywhere. He didn't interested to go anywhere either.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama." She placed the tray on the table then sat beside Sasuke. Yes, they were sitting on the long chair at the backyard. Sasuke didn't know why he let her to sit him there.

Sasuke took a glance at the tray and looked away again. "I don't want to eat right now." But Sakura never gave up. She took one of Sasuke's hands and wore him the jacket.

Sasuke jerked away his hand. "What are you doing?!" He glared. Sakura continued to wear the jacket on him.

"I'm wearing you this jacket, Sasuke-sama. Now, keep still."

Sasuke felt the temperature around him began to increase. He didn't know why. "I can do it by myself. Stop that."

Sakura let go the jacket and watched Sasuke wore it by himself. She smiled amusedly.

Sakura cut the sausage on his plate with a fork and lifted it up. "Hey, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke groaned and turned his head back. "What no—," He stopped his words as he saw the piece of sausage on the fork was in front of his face. "What are you doing, robot?!" he hissed.

Sakura smiled. "I'm feeding you. And stop calling me robot, Sasuke-sama. I have a name. It's Haruno Sakura." She played the fork. "Come on… say aaahh…"

Sasuke twitched. "Wha—," Again, Sasuke's word was cut by her. Sakura successfully popped the sausage into his opened mouth.

"See?" she grinned. "It's not that hard." She began to cut the sausage again. Sasuke stared at her in anger. But he tried to ignore his anger and began to chewing.

* * *

Sakura was success that time. Although she was only success to feed him one piece of sausage, she kept showing a satisfied smile after that.

Sasuke was too tired to argue with her, so he let her helped him to sit on his wheelchair with no word.

"I want to go there." Sasuke pointed to his family's cemetery. It was located at the other side of the backyard. Sakura nodded and pushed his wheelchair.

They entered that Uchiha cemetery. Sakura stopped his wheelchair in front of three graves.

Sasuke stared at those graves. "Are these your family's graves?" Sakura asked in soft voice. Sasuke nodded and kept staring at those. Sakura looked at his stoic expression and stood on her knees beside him.

Sasuke looked at her. "You missed them?" Sakura asked again. Sasuke wanted to answer her, but he knew that his voice would hoarse. He chose to nod.

Sakura sat on the ground. "Hello, Uchiha Fugaku-sama, Uchiha Mikoto-sama, and Uchiha Itachi-sama." She said to those graves.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you doing? And how could you know their names?" He asked.

Sakura turned her head to him. "My programmer has programmed me to know their name, and your name too. And why are you always asking the same question today? It's obvious that I'm talking to their graves."

"I know that you are talking to those graves, but why do you do that?" Sasuke continued.

Sakura chuckled. "I think it'll be an effective way if you miss them. Try it, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke shrugged. _This robot sure is out of her mind. Heh… she's a robot after all…_

"Erm… hi father, mother, brother…" He felt so stupid. But Sakura nodded at him as an indicator to ask him to go on.

"I… I hope you all fine there, in heaven…" he continued again. He stopped again. He stared at their photo on their graves; his father's hard expression on his grave, his mother's warm smile on her grave, and his brother's arrogant expression on his grave.

Sakura stood up and stayed beside him. Sasuke opened his mouth but then closed it again.

"Well… I…"

'_Great…that's my son… I'm so proud of you…You are not crying again…'_

'_Sasuke…what happened to your knee? It's injured! Did you play soccer too hard with Itachi again? Come here, dear. Let mom clean your knee…'_

'_I win again, foolish little brother… You won't beat me, not even in hundred years…'_

Sasuke cleared his throat and tried to speak again, but he failed. He felt hot in his throat and at the back of his eyes. He knew that he would cry in any second.

He placed one of his elbows and buried his face on the palm. Sakura bent down to look at him, but she couldn't read his expression because his face was covered by his palm. But she knew something was wrong.

"S-sasuke-sama… I'm sorry…" She stammered. Sasuke lifted up his face and looked at the other direction. He wiped his face with his sleeve and cleared his throat.

He turned his head to her. "No… That's alright. I'm fine." He said.

Sakura stared at his eyes. His eyes were reddened a little bit and so did his nose.

"Sakura, I'm fine. Come on, I want to go back to the house." Sasuke said again.

Sakura nodded and gripped the holders and pushed the chair. No one talked in their way to the house.

Sasuke asked her to leave him alone in his room. Sakura just nodded and left him. Although Sasuke didn't say anything, Sakura knew that it was her fault why Sasuke began silent again. Although she didn't knew what happened to him.

What kind of feeling was Sasuke felt that time, she never knew. Her programmer never programmed her about that feeling.

One thing she knew, there were so many kinds of feelings in this world. And she only knew one; that was always being happy and smile anywhere, anytime.

Maybe later she would ask him about other feelings…

* * *

"Keiko-san, can I borrow a screwdriver?"

Keiko frowned at that robot girl. "Of course you can. But for what?" she handed Sakura the screwdriver from the drawer.

Sakura just smiled. "I won't tell you. By the way, thank you." Then she left.

Keiko watched her then shrugged. She continued her work.

**-to be continue-**

Thanks to you all! XD Yes, Keiko is the name of Sasuke's loyal old maid. I'm getting tired of addressed her by 'Sasuke's loyal old maid.' Btw, what do you think that screwdriver will use for? Heehee…

Sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! Tell me what you think about this! See you on the next chapter!


	3. Love

**Big thanks to you all for reviewing my story!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Sasuke X Sakura

"_Brother... What are mom and dad doing?"_

"_They are kissing, little bro…"_

"_Really? Hey! Why do you covering my eyes?!"_

"_Ssst… you are underage to see that."_

"_Hmph… I hate you!"_

"_I know… Now, let's go."_

**xxx**

Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. He looked to his side, and found Sakura stood at his bedside.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama." She smiled sweetly. Sasuke just nodded and tried to get up. Sakura reached his hand to help him and pulled the wheelchair toward him.

Sasuke sat on it and stretched his hand to the controller. Sakura smiled slightly and Sasuke saw that.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he pushed the control button. Sakura shook her head and kept smiling. Sasuke shrugged and pushed the button again. His wheelchair remained still. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He pushed it again, again and again. But the wheelchair didn't move at all.

Sasuke frowned at the controller. He pushed each button on it. No respond. He took a glance at smiling Sakura.

"What did you do to this controller, Sakura?" He asked in low tone.

Sakura showed him a screwdriver on her left hand. Sasuke's eyes widened at it. "I screwed up the controller, so I can fulfill my duty." She answered lightly.

"You screwed up the controller?" he asked again. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. I did. So I can push you manually and I fulfill my duty."

Sasuke stared at her coldly. How he wanted to scold that robot girl… How he wanted to wipe off her annoying smile. But he couldn't do that. What if his weak heart beat too fast from the anger? What if his weak lungs couldn't stand his stress? Too many what ifs, if he chose to scold her.

Sasuke clenched his fist and controlled his breath. _Breathe in… breathe out…_

Sakura looked at him confusedly. Did she do something wrong? However, she didn't know what kind of feeling that she felt when she saw him like that. She really wanted to ask him, but she didn't know how to.

"Am I wrong, Sasuke-sama?" She knelt in front of him and stared into his eyes. Sasuke stared back at her.

"Forget it. Now, push my wheelchair." He leaned his back against the chair. Sakura's face lightened up and gripped the holders.

**xxx**

"For the last time, Sakura… I don't want to eat breakfast, and I mean it." Sasuke said as he lifted the tea cup. Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama… you will. Or shall I feed you again?" Sakura tilted her head to side. Sasuke choked on his tea. All the maids tried to hide their grin behind their palms.

Sakura grabbed the napkin to wipe the tea liquid from Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke slapped her hand away. Again, all the maids covered their mouth.

Sasuke glared at them –scary enough to make them stopped their chuckle- and turned his gaze to Sakura.

"Well?" Sakura asked as she lifted the plate. Sasuke grumbled.

If only she didn't screw up his controller, maybe he already left the dining room. But once again, he had to face the reality. Sakura had screwed up his precious controller.

_Sasuke… remember your weak organs… control your anger…_Sasuke talked in his mind. He gave up and grabbed the plate from Sakura.

"Fine… I'll eat." He murmured. Sakura along with all the maids watched him with satisfied smile on their faces.

**xxx**

The temperature began lower and lower everyday. Because of this, Sasuke was banned to go out of the house. All the times, he just stayed in his room. He only went out of his room when he was forced by Sakura for breakfast and visiting his family's graves for less than ten minutes.

His family's private doctor came to his house one time a week for checking up his condition. Sasuke's time limit to visit the graves was coming from him too.

It had been a week since Sakura's arrival in Sasuke's house, and that day the doctor came for checking Sasuke.

"Your condition has getting better than my last visit, Sasuke-san." He removed his stethoscope from his ears. Sasuke buttoned his shirt and wore his jacket back.

"Hn…" was his only respond. Sakura, at his side watched them interestedly.

The doctor looked at Sakura and smiled to her. "Well, good job, Sakura, right?" Sakura nodded.

"I still can't believe there's a robot like this. I mean, she really looks like a human." He chuckled. Sakura just smiled. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Same here…" he muttered. Sakura turned her gaze toward Sasuke.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-sama. Did you say something?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke just snorted.

The doctor chose to leave at last. Sakura accompanied him until the main door.

At the doorway, he turned back and patted her shoulder.

"Make him happy in his time…" He stated. Sakura tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked. That doctor sighed.

"Remember, you might have doing the good job in take care of him. But his time is no longer. It only two months." Sakura saw a desperate glint in his eyes. But he already put on his jacket and left her.

Sakura locked the door and thought hardly. Two months? Two months of what? But she just shrugged it off and walked back to her master's room. _I can ask him later…_

**xxx**

Sasuke heard the familiar footsteps through the door. He was clicking the television remote randomly but paid no attention on it.

The door was opened, revealing Sakura's head behind it. "Sasuke-sama? Can I come in?" she asked. Sasuke nodded, didn't bother to look at her. Sakura stepped in and walked towards his bed.

Sasuke whom laying lazily on his comfy bed, took a short glance before clicking the remote again. "What do you want?" he asked. Sakura stared at him for a second and chose to ask her questions.

"I want to know about something, Sasuke-sama. Will you mind to answer?" She asked back. Sasuke put the remote beside him and still had his gaze on the television.

"Go on…"

"Why did the doctor say it's only two months left?" Sakura started. "What does it mean?"

Sasuke stiffened for a second. "I don't want to answer it."

"Alright," She chose to ask Keiko later. "Well, what kind of feeling do you feel right now?" She asked again. Sasuke raised his eyebrow but answer the question at the end.

"Bored…" he answered simply. Sakura nodded and continued again.

"And what kind of feeling did you feel when you figured out that I had screwed up your controller?"

Sasuke grabbed the remote again and changed the channel. "Angry…What else did you expected?" he told her the truth.

"Um… what kind of feeling did you feel when you talked to the tombstones a week ago?" she asked again. Sasuke's finger hung in its way to click the button when he heard that question.

"None of your business..." Sasuke muttered. It was Sakura's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Mind your own business, Sakura." He stated again.

Sakura was a stubborn, so she asked him again. "What kind of feeling did—,"

"Stop talking about feelings. I'm sick of it." Sasuke tossed the remote onto his side. Sakura startled at his sudden action. She stared at annoyed Sasuke then.

"What?!" Sasuke glared at her. Sakura huffed.

"I wish I'm human…" she stated simply as she stared at the television. "I want to feel other kind of feelings beside happiness…"

Sasuke sighed. "Believe me… you won't like it… And I think you already felt another kind of feeling…" Sakura turned her attention to him.

"What's that?" Sakura asked interestedly. Sasuke really wanted to kick himself for talking.

"Jealous... You want to be a human instead of being a robot like right now." Sakura's smile widened at his answer.

"Wow… thank you very much for teaching me how to feel another feeling, Sasuke-sama." She said excitedly.

"Do you happy for feeling jealous?" Sasuke asked in disbelief tone. Sakura nodded. _Weird robot…_

"Teach me about other feelings, please…" she demanded with a sweet smile on her face.

Sasuke stared at the television back. "Why should I?" he muttered. But Sakura seemed didn't hear his words.

Sakura stared at the show too, and then pointed towards the television. "Why is the water falling from her eyes?" She asked a little bit too excited.

"Because she is sad…" Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded understandingly and pointed again.

"Then why does that man have a scary face? Why does he yell?"

"Because he is angry…" he answered in bored tone.

"Aa… Wait! What is he doing to that girl?" Sakura asked, again. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't. He lifted the remote to change the channel but Sakura snatched it.

"He is hugging her. Happy? Now give me back my remote." But Sakura shook her head.

"Why does he do that?" Sasuke grumbled.

"He wants to comfort her. My remote, Sakura…"

"Wait… What are they doing?!" Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke tried to reach the remote in her hand, startled at her sudden change of tone. He turned his attention to the screen.

He suddenly felt that temperature in his room incredibly rising.

They were kissing.

Sakura watched it with full of interested look. Sasuke successfully snatched the remote and turned off the screen.

Sakura groaned. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Ha… at least you have learned a new emotion…" Sasuke changed the topic. Sakura frowned at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Disappointment. You just groaned, right?" Sasuke said and opened a random magazine. Sakura nodded dumbly.

The only sound that could be heard through the room was flipped pages of magazine. No one broke the silence, until Sakura knelt by Sasuke's bedside and put her both elbows on the bed, supporting her head on her palms. Sasuke took a glance at her.

"What now?" he muttered as he stared at his magazine again.

"I wonder…" Sakura started. "What is kiss for?" she asked as she moving her head closer to Sasuke. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"I won't answer." He stated, knowing Sakura was a fast learner. Sakura sighed.

"Tell me…" She began. Sasuke shifted away again.

"No…" Her face began closer again.

"Please?" She begged. Sasuke found that she began to annoy again, so he put his magazine on his side.

"Fine. Kiss is for expressing love towards our dearest. Now, will you go?" He stated what crossed in his mind. Sakura showed an interested look.

"Love?" Sakura tilted her head. "What is love?"

Sasuke groaned, knowing it would be endless. "If you like someone, and find he or she is your dearest, that's love. That's enough. Please take your leave."

"So if we love someone, we can kiss that people?" Sakura seemed didn't hear him. Sasuke nodded.

"Then how about hug?" Sasuke really wanted to kick her out of his room, but his mouth chose to answer.

"It's just the same with kiss. Now I mean it Sakura, leave me alone." Sasuke demanded. Sakura stood up as Sasuke finished his words.

"That's go—," Sasuke got cut in when Sakura's arms circled him. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" Sasuke wriggled to break free, but Sakura didn't let him go.

"I'm hugging you, Sasuke-sama, because I think I like you and find you as my dearest." She pulled away. "Why does your face redden?"

Sasuke startled and looked away. "Go away." He hissed.

"Sasuke-sama…" she called again.

"What now?" Sasuke turned to face her. Onyx met green. "What do you want?"

Sakura didn't answer but continued to stare at him. Sasuke felt that his body was too numb to move.

"I like you, Sasuke-sama." She said, so straight to the point. Sasuke widened his eyes at her honesty.

Before he could say something, Sakura was moving closer toward him.

**-tbc-**

Muahahahhahah!! I love this chapter a lot! And I hope you enjoyed it too! Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for mistakes and see you on the next chapter!


	4. Kiss?

**Big thanks to you all for reviewing my story!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Sasuke X Sakura

"Wait, Sakura!"

Sakura didn't respond. Sasuke got panic inside. _No way I'll be kissed by a robot!_

Too late.

Sakura's lips had pressed against his before Sasuke could blink. However, it was just a light peck. But somehow, Sasuke felt that he kissed a real girl.

Sakura stepped back and her face was showing regret. Sasuke's mouth was slightly agape when he stared at her.

"Am I wrong?" She broke the silence first. Well Sasuke, still speechless in so un-Uchiha. At a few seconds after that, Sasuke got his voice back.

"Are you sure you are a robot?" Sasuke asked back randomly, remembering about her lips on his.

Sakura nodded. "I am, Sasuke-sama. I am a robot. Why?"

Sasuke just shook his head. "No… It's nothing. You are dismissed."

Like a magic spell, Sakura's eyes were showing no emotion right after Sasuke muttered those words. She bowed to him and left the room.

Sasuke stared at the closed door in disbelief. _She became that submissive after that 'dismiss' word was stated? Amazing._

**xxx**

Day by day had passed. The doctor still came weekly to check Sasuke up. He said that his body began to get better, but Sasuke always thought that it was just his trick to make him happy.

_Tche… It doesn't work on me…_

The reason why he thought that was he felt his body was getting weaker and weaker everyday. He didn't understand why the doctor said that he got better.

Sakura made the condition worse. Her annoying attitude such as forced him to eat, to take his medicine, to smile, to talk more, were starting to get into his nerves. But as usual, he couldn't do anything.

Just like that cold day…

"Sakura, stop."

Sakura stopped her rambling about a thing that Sasuke didn't really pay attention to. But her response wasn't the one Sasuke expected. She still had a cherry smile on her lips.

"Alright. What do you want to do then?" She tilted her head to the side. Sasuke really hate that warm expression on her face.

"Get Keiko here. Now." Sasuke stated but refused to stare at her. That 'little incident' had changed all.

Sakura nodded and left him. A few minutes after that Sakura came with that old maid.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama? Do you need anything?" Keiko asked politely after bowed toward her young master.

Sasuke nodded a bit as a reply then looked at smiling Sakura. "You are dismissed." Sasuke said those sternly.

Just like what he expected. Sakura's face became emotionless again and left them immediately. Even Keiko showed an amazed look at Sakura's response.

"She obeyed you at last? Wow…" Keiko said as she turned her attention back at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"I called you to ask you something." He started the conversation. Keiko changed her expression to serious again.

"Yes, what is that if I may ask?"

"Do you know who Sakura's programmer is?" Sasuke asked straight to the point. Keiko's mouth was opened a bit, but then she cleared her throat before she talked again.

"Y-yes, I know her programmer. But why do you need him?"

Sasuke's eyes showed a little excitement glint. "Him? So her programmer is a male? Great. As you know, Sakura began out of control."

Keiko frowned. "Out of control? Isn't that too excessive? I think she's normal."

"Just get him. The faster you get him, it'll better." Sasuke demanded.

**xxx**

That day was shiny although the breeze was still cold as previous days. For him, it was the perfect day, the best day ever. He sat on his wheelchair, at the backyard, alone, and free-Sakura. After he knew how to make her leave him in instant, he felt happier.

"Hello father…mother…brother. How are you?" He greeted those tombstones. Sasuke found that Sakura's suggestion was effective and addictive somehow. No matter how hard he refused to show it in front of her, he always did it after all.

"Mom, sometimes I don't understand you. Why did you send that stupid annoying robot for me? Am I too pathetic that made you think I need care from robot?" He smiled bitterly at his smiling mother. "Don't you know I don't need anything beside you?"

"Dad," He turned his attention to the right. "Sorry for disappointing you. I'll never be like Itachi. I'll never make you proud. I'll never graduate with brilliant scores like him. I'm sorry." His stern-looking father stared at him back.

"And you, Itachi." He felt his lips curved up. "If you are here right now, I bet you'll laugh at me, at my pathetic condition, huh? Lucky you, I wish we can swap position. I'll be happy." He snorted.

"Be careful of what you wish for, Uchiha Sasuke."

That cold tone made Sasuke startle and turned around his wheelchair.

Redhead guy. Emotionless stare. Short figure.

"Who are you?"

That young man snorted and pulled his corner lips a bit after that. "I'm Sakura's programmer. Keiko-san told me that you need me."

"Really?" Sasuke asked. He always imagined that her programmer should be a bald, eye-glassed, old-professor looking. Those shows on TV had influenced him successfully. The guy in front of him even looked younger than Itachi.

He approached Sasuke and gripped the holders. He pushed the wheelchair, ignored the disagreement look from Sasuke.

"She had screwed up the controller, huh?" He started. From the tone, Sasuke knew that the guy behind him was smirking.

"Yes. Your precious robot had done it." Sasuke coldly answered.

They entered the big house. The light footsteps approached them.

"Sasuke-sama, you—," Sakura stopped her steps. Her mouth was slightly agape. Sasuke frowned at her, but then acknowledging that she acted like that because of that guy.

"Well hello, unit #001." He greeted her. Sakura watched him. Sasuke didn't sure. Was it fear on her eyes?

_**Buzz!**_

Before Sasuke could blink, Sakura had fallen down on the floor unconsciously.

"Sakura!" Sasuke responded by stood up to catch her immediately, but his stiff legs stopped him. "Damn..." He cursed under his breath.

"What are you doing to her?!" Sasuke turned his head to face him. He saw that redhead guy was holding a small kind-of buzzer.

He didn't answer. As he shoved that stuff into his pocket, he smirked. "Ah… Looks like you care of her."

Sasuke mentally kicked himself. "I did that because…because I was startled, okay! It calls reflex!" He defended himself. Sasuke really didn't have any idea why did he react like that.

Other footsteps approached them. "Sasuke-sama! Ah! Sakura!" It was Keiko.

That guy looked at her. "Great timing, Keiko-san. Could you please push his chair?" He asked as he lifted Sakura in bridal style.

Keiko nodded and did so. Sasuke glared at his back. He felt strange when he looked at him carrying Sakura like that. But he ignored it.

**xxx**

Sasuke kept silent as he watched him placed some weird cables on Sakura's head, neck, arms, and…

Sasuke glared. He unbuttoned Sakura's upper buttons of her outfit calmly.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Sasuke interrupted. That guy continued his work.

"Calm down, Uchiha. She's just a robot." His tone was kind of mock to him. Sasuke clenched his fist. Finally he placed the last cable on her chest.

_Relax Sasuke… inhale… exhale…_Sasuke felt strange inside. Maybe the temperature began driving him like that.

He moved to the big screen at the other corner of the room. He began typing on the keyboard, and some weird words pooped up on the screen.

"Since when were these stuffs placed in this room?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes towards some big stuff.

"Since the day of Sakura's arrival." He continued to type.

"Really?"

"Trust me."

Sasuke pushed the chair by rolling the wheel difficultly toward him.

"You don't tell me your name yet." Sasuke stared at him.

"Is that important?" he asked carelessly. "If it is, I'll tell you later."

Sasuke looked up at the screen and then at Sakura.

"Why did my mother ask you to make Sakura?" he asked again. That redhead didn't stop.

"Actually, she is my and Itachi's project." He stated. Sasuke's eyes widened. "And your mom asked us to program her to take care of you."

"Project? Take care? I don't get it." Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. He frowned and jerked his shoulder away.

"Don't touch me. About the project, it's my and Itachi's business. About her request, don't ask me, Uchiha. Maybe your mom already had instinct that she would leave this world after that." He answered sarcastically.

That was it.

"Don't you dare talk like that about my mother..." He hissed. But that guy just shrugged.

"You start it first."

Sasuke controlled his anger at that guy. "Fine. Then why does she have a last name? Haruno? Her name is Haruno Sakura, right?"

He stopped. "I won't answer that." And then he continued to type again.

Sasuke snorted. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch." He finally clicked one button and the screen showed some sentences. Sasuke lifted up his face to read it.

**Unit #001: Haruno Sakura**

**Memory**

_**I meet Keiko-san**_

_**I meet Uchiha Sasuke-sama**_

"What is this? Is this her memories?" Sasuke asked. It was his turn to snort.

"Can't you read? It's obvious. This is her memories, or should I say…Special memories."

Sasuke continued to read. Sometimes he skipped some sentences such as 'I learn how to make a cookies' or 'I learn how to water the flowers'

Then his eyes caught something…

_**I feed sausages to Sasuke-sama**_

_**I look at Sasuke-sama's expression when he talks to his family's graves. It is unreadable.**_

_**Some water drop from his eyes.**_

_**Sasuke-sama begins to mute again.**_

_**The doctor says about two months. I have to ask Keiko-san later.**_

_**Sasuke-sama refuses to answer.**_

_**I learn about new feelings. If water drop from eyes, it means sad. If someone has scary face, it means anger.**_

_**Kiss is for expressing love towards our dearest.**_

_**If you like someone, and find he or she is your dearest, that's love.**_

_**I think I like Sasuke-sama and find him as my dearest.**_

_**I hug him.**_

_**His face is reddening**_.

Sasuke felt the temperature began rising and he heard that guy chuckled. He ignored it. The list popped again. His eyes widened.

_**I kiss him.**_

"Stop it! Now!" Sasuke demanded. But that guy didn't do so. He continued to laugh and held his stomach. Some sentence popped again. They turned their attention.

_**I feel strange when Sasuke-sama ask me to leave. What is this feeling? I don't know.**_

"What did you tell her?" He asked Sasuke after read it. Sasuke shrugged.

"I said 'dismissed'. Why did her eyes turn emotionless after that?"

"Oh, she will obey you after that. Just it." He answered. "But seriously, you two kissed?" he chuckled again.

"Shut up."

"I can't."

He typed again. "Alright. All what you want is to control her, right. I will. But don't regret it."

"I think it'll be the best if she acts like a robot supposed to. I won't regret." Sasuke leaned his back on the chair.

"Be careful of what you wish for, Uchiha." He said it again.

Sasuke snorted. "Just do it."

"Fine then. Whatever. Remember, there's no turning back."

Sasuke nodded then looked at Sakura. He began to hesitate. _It's okay…Sasuke._

"Do it." Sasuke stated the final words. He nodded and clicked that button again.

"_I think I like you and find you as my dearest. I like you, Sasuke-sama."_

_**Click**_

Sasuke startled at that sound. _Why do her words cross my mind just now?_

The sentences on the screens disappeared.

"Have you done it?" Sasuke asked. He nodded.

"Just wait for two or three days. She will conscious again."

Sasuke stared at her blankly. _Did I choose the right choice? Ah… of course I did._

"Wait, what's your name?"

He stopped. "My name is…"

**-tbc-**

Who is he? Guess it. There are two short redhead guys on Naruto. Haahaa… Calm down… whoever it is; there will be no romance between them. This is pure SasuSaku. c:

How is it?? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for mistakes and see you on the next chapter!


	5. Empty

**Okay. I've replaced chapter 5 with the new version. Yup; the longer version. Because my friend said that the previous chapter was too short. And yes, I realized that. I'm so sorry! So here I am, updating the longer version of chapter 5.**

**If you have read the first version, enjoy the rest. And if you have not read it yet, enjoy! Heehee…**

**xxx**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Feelings © .hoshi.na-chan**

**xxx**

"_Brother! Look!"_

"_Hn… what's so special about that?"_

"_I am always waiting for this moment!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes! I like its coldness and form! It looks like fluffy thing from here!"_

_Itachi couldn't help but smiled at his little brother cuteness._

"_Brother…can I play with it…please?"_

"…"

"_Pleasee…"_

-small nod-

"_Yay! You are the best! Come on! Make Mr. Snowman with me!"_

**-Feelings-**

"My name is..."

Sasuke stared at him, waiting for the next word. But nothing came out. He closed his mouth and smirked.

"What?!" Sasuke was getting irritated.

"Fine. Geez… My name is Sasori, robot-lover." He mocked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and growled. "What? Take that back!"

Sasori turned his attention to the computer. "No way. I'm telling the truth."

Sasuke grumbled. No matter how hard he gritted his teeth to him, he couldn't do anything to harm that redhead. Sasuke looked at unconscious Sakura once again and then paid attention to Sasori.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his wheels toward the door and left them.

**xxx**

Since that day, Sasuke felt his days became the same as the first month of his family's death; gloomy, lonely, empty.

No, it was not because of her. He was sure of it, or make himself sure of it. What was the difference between she was around or not? Nothing.

Sasuke chose to lock himself in is room again. He even ate his breakfast in his room everyday. One reason; he tried his best to avoid Sasori the redhead and his annoying smirk. Oh, how he really wanted to wipe that smirk off.

But he couldn't do it. He never could.

Sometimes he didn't understand himself. That was his choice to call Sasori, in order to control Sakura. Now he felt guilty.

He shook his head. No. Uchiha never feels guilty. Never.

**xxx**

It had been one week. Or so that was what Sasori thought. Well, he never checked the calendar anyway.

In those days, Sasori locked himself in his 'project' room.

_Yeah… to fulfill the special request of Itachi's little baby brother. What else?_ Sasori smirked to himself.

_That young boy…_ Sasori thought angrily as his fingers danced on the keyboard. _…totally resembled his brother. Never appreciate my hard work… Ha. Itachi, I bet you would proud of him. _ He chuckled unconsciously.

Sasori turned his big chair toward Sakura. He stared at her for some seconds, and then turned back to the monitor.

_Hmph… Sasuke-sama…_ he snorted. _Face your great choice._

_**Click**_

**xxx**

"Hhh.. this big house is so silent…" A young maid plopped herself onto the sofa. She examined her nails. "Nothing to do… Sakura-san is not around… Sasuke-sama rarely comes out of his big chamber… So does that cute redhead… Boring…"

Keiko cast her warning look. "Stop talking like that." She hissed.

That young girl pouted. "Fine…Fine…"

**xxx**

Sasuke did his activities like a robot; monotone. Sometime he wished his death came faster.

But that day was different…

He sat on his bed end, staring at his palm. Blood… There was blood on his palm. He frowned, tasting the nauseating taste of blood in his mouth.

He coughed more blood out onto his palm. Sasuke grabbed some tissue to wipe off that liquid and then tossed it away.

He smiled bitterly. _My wish has granted. Ha. That blood sure is a sign of my upcoming death. Finally…_

Then something got his attention. Snow. Snow was falling down.

Sasuke turned his head to the calendar. That day was almost the ends of June.

Impossible.

**xxx**

"Sasuke-sama! Good morning!" Keiko couldn't help but smiling widely when she saw her young master finally came out.

But Sasuke gave her a cold stare. "Could you explain this to me?"

She frowned. "Explain what?"

Before Sasuke could answer her, some faint yells interrupted them.

"_Wait! You can't come in just like that! Hey! Come here!"_

"_No way! He never forbade me to come before!"_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He knew that the first voice was one of his maids. _But who is the second?_ He stared at Keiko. But she shook her head.

"You! Get back here!"

"You wish!"

Keiko gasped. Sasuke couldn't believe of what he saw. The newcomer ran toward him and gave him a bone crush hug.

"Hh…Hh…HEY! Get your hands off Sasuke-sama!" That young maid yelled as she trying to catch her breath.

He pulled away but his hands were still on Sasuke's shoulder. He smiled, showing his sparkling teeth.

Sasuke blinked.

"Long time no see, teme!"

"Naruto?"

There he stood, his old childhood friend. Maybe you could tell that he was Sasuke's friend, the one and only friend. He left Japan when they were 6 and then Sasuke never heard anything about him.

"What are you doing here? I never heard anything about you since… ten years ago." Sasuke frowned. Naruto released him completely, laughing.

"Aw… you never change, Sasuke. You always like this, so cold, even with your best friend. Moreover, you began colder since the day of our beloved friend's death." Naruto pulled his corner of lips. Sasuke snorted and looked away.

True, he used to have another friend. It was a girl. But he even had forgotten her face, her name, everything. Well, it had been ten years.

"Hey! Is that your expression for greeting me from a long trip? Come on… we never met since ten years ago! You even don't tell me why you are on that wheelchair!" Naruto smacked Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke cast a cold glare to him. But Naruto still grinned sheepishly. Sasuke rubbed his ached shoulder.

"Drop it. Don't act like you care of my condition. Tell me what you want, popping out just like that without any confirmation before." he almost hissed. "If your motive is just pity over my condition, get out of my house, immediately."

He could swear that he heard Keiko gasped again. But he didn't care. He didn't need to be pitied by anyone. He already gripped his wheels when Naruto finally talked after one minute.

"I don't, Sasuke. Okay, I'm sorry. Can I meet uncle Fugaku, aunt Mikoto and Itachi? I don't see them yet." He grinned again.

Sasuke's eyes were darkened. He turned his wheelchair and murmured. "Follow me."

He bet that Keiko was sighing behind them.

**xxx**

He refused Naruto's offer for pushing him along the way. Naruto gave up and then followed behind.

"Why are we here? Whoa… This backyard is bringing back the memories. Do you remember that we always played here? We even camped here! Heehee… I remember when we played soccer with Itachi, you fell and your knee was bleeding. You acted brave in front of Itachi, your parents and her. But then you cried out loud in front of me!" he continued to babbling and laughing random things.

Sure Sasuke didn't forget that, but he acted as if he didn't care at all. He was thinking hard about his other friend. He remembered the entire events clearly, but when it came to her, it was blank. But he resisted the urge to ask Naruto about her.

Suddenly something popped in his head, the reason why he was coming out of his room. He stopped and looked around. No snow. Was he just imagining that? But he sure it was snow which falling down outside.

"What is that?!"

The tone of Naruto's voice made Sasuke looked at him immediately. He looked at the direction where Naruto was staring at. He sighed and leaned against the chair.

"Cemetery? Sasuke, explain it to me, now."

"Well," Sasuke looked away. "Meet my families."

Naruto walked slowly toward those tombstones. He knelt and looked at them in disbelief. After a few minutes, he clasped his hands and closed his eyes.

Sasuke let him praying alone. He looked around again, searching for the evidence, the snow. But it came again, that painfully cough.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto turned his head. Sasuke bent down, covering his mouth with his palms, almost touching his knees.

"I'm okay," He murmured. "Go on."

Naruto frowned but continued to pray then. Sasuke uncovered his mouth and looked at his hands. There was blood again. He rubbed his dirty palm on the grass, but his eyes caught something.

There was a small amount of snow near the wheel. Yes, snow. It was almost invisible, but he sure of it.

Naruto approached him. Sasuke lifted his head to look at him. He was smiling understandingly.

"Tell me everything when you are ready, okay, teme?"

Sasuke felt that his lips forming a smirk. Naruto grinned and punched his shoulder playfully. He laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

_Whoa… it's been a long time since the last time I laugh…_

"Now, let me push your wheelchair. No protest, Sasuke-sama." He mocked. Sasuke snorted but let him did that anyway.

But then Naruto stopped pushing the chair. Sasuke didn't believe of what he saw either.

The long pink hair was blown gracefully behind her back by the breeze. She turned around and showed them her smile.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto. He didn't tell him about Sakura yet. How could he know about her?

But her smile made his eyebrows lifted even higher. That was not Sakura he knew. Sakura didn't smile like that. Sasori did a good job at her. But why did he feel strange?

Naruto ran towards her and pulled her wrist. "Sakura! How can? I must be dreaming! Sasuke!" He looked at the confused Sasuke. "Why Sakura is here?"

Sasuke saw a tear at the corner of Naruto's blue eyes. What now? Sasuke felt the world was spinning around him.

"What do you mean?" That was the only one that he could say.

"Don't you remember her? This is Sakura, teme! Sakura!" He began hysterical. Sasuke frowned.

"I know that she is Sakura. Why do you act too excessive?" he began more and more confused.

Naruto slapped his own forehead while Sakura smiling at them. "Uchiha Sasuke! This is Sakura! Sakura! Our best friend! She is here, in front of us, looks like in the same age with us! She had been died since ten years ago, at 6, remember?!" he yelled almost desperately.

Sasuke's mouth was slightly agape. The puzzle had completed. Those childhood memories were spinning around in his head. Those blur memories became clear. He remembered, when they was 6, they had another close friend. It was a girl, a pink haired and green eyed girl. How could he forget?

_But, how?_

"Wait," Sasuke clutched his dizzy head. "But, she is a robot."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No way! Stop that, Sasuke! How does a robot look like a human? It's impossible!"

Sasuke felt his anger gathered in his throat. "Listen to me, dobe!" Naruto twitched. "She is a robot, okay? My late brother and his friend made her!" He yelled, letting out his anger. He rubbed his temples.

"It's true." Sakura spoke slowly. She got their attention. She smiled. "I'm programmed by Sasori-sama."

Naruto's eyes widened again. But he kept silent. After some seconds of silence, he forced to chuckle. "You have to tell me everything, Sasuke. Everything." He smiled bitterly. Sasuke couldn't do anything but nodded.

"Well," Sasuke cleared his throat for breaking the silence while his head began dizzier. "This is Naruto, Sakura. My friend."

Sakura smiled at him, but Naruto refused to look at her. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Okay, ends of introduction. I want to go back to my room, now." Sasuke waited for her respond. But she still smiled at him. Sasuke frowned. _Is Sasori failed reprogramming her? _

"Sakura," Sasuke tested again. "I'm ordering you to push my wheelchair."

She still smiled like before. Sasuke's eyes twitched. _Strange._

"Sakura?" Naruto even waited for her respond.

"I'm sorry. But who are you?" She spoke as smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the strange feelings behind his stomach. _What now?_

"Do I know you?"

**-tbc-**

**What happen to Sakura? Teehee… Find out on the next chapter!**

**Another chapter has done! Wow…sorry for the extra-long-time update. Big thanks to all of you! Sorry for the mistakes. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
